Code LyokoNew member
by Sachiel the third
Summary: This story is about a boy who's found on lyoko by Aletia and how he get's to know the gang and lyoko.Reviews welcome.And if anyone is interested to be my beta and help me,locate my email and send.


**Disclaimer-I dont own CL.If i did,I wouldnt be here.**

**Chapter 1-A boy,a forest and trouble.**

**On Lyoko,in the Forest sector.**

A boy was being pursued by two blok like monster's who were firing at him.He came up to a split in the path and took the left path while the two bloks took the right.

On the left path,the boy was running till he saw a tower in the distance which made him stop running and the tower was glowing blue.The boy kept looking at the tower thinking what it's for but didnt have a chance as the two bloks who took the right path,came running on the path he was on.Appearantly,they came to a dead end and took awhile to figure it out.But once they did,they went back and came on the left path.The two bloks began firing on sight causing the boy to run towards the tower which was coming closer and closer.But he tripped on a rock on the way and the bloks caught up with him.Looking at them,they began charging a laser but all of a sudden,they got destroyed somehow leaving the boy confused.But he soon realized that it didnt matter at that point.So,he got up and brushed himself off and headed towards the tower.

A few moments later and he arrived at the tower.He walked towards it and tried entering it but couldnt.He tried searching for a door but found none.

Stumped,he sat down in front of the tower and began thinking.

_How am i suppose to enter this damn thing_ He thought.It's not like I just enter it he spoke to no one in particular.

But then it hit him.It's so obvious he said.He then got up and walked towards the tower.He tried entering it and to his surpirise,he entered it with blue ripples being seen.

The inside of the tower is not much except for two strange eye shaped platforms with one he's on and another high above.He walks towards the center of the platform and looks around and see's binary codes on the wall.

Hmph.Well,what was the point of entering this tower,There's barely anything here the boy said annoyed.As he stood there,he started glowing white and started floating towards the top platform..What the hell is going on he says as he starts panicking.But he soon stops as he lands on the platform.He then starts walking towards the center and an interface appears scaring him a bit.But he shook it off and walk closer to it.He then put a hand on it and it spelt out his name. A.L.E.X.Alex the boy thought.So,that's my name he spoke outloud.He began looking around wondering where he was but decided that it didnt matter.He jumped off the platform and landed on the lower one.He then begins walking towards the exit when a screen out of nowhere appears in the middle of the platform.Noticing,he turns around and walks back.At the screen he see's a girl's face who has pink hair staring at him.

"Hello" Alex says.

Hello the girl responds.Who are you?

"Me!I'm Alex"".Can you tell me where i am?"

Yes.Your on a virtual world called lyoko.

"Lyoko?""Hmm.Sounds more like a video game to me."

Yes it does.But it isnt.Your in danger.

"How am i in danger?" Alex ask's curiously.

Your in danger of a evil computer program called Xana who's seeking world domination.And by being in lyoko,your in danger of being killed.

"Being killed?'"You dont say" He says sarcasticly."I think i've allready noticed that when two blok creatures were firing laser's at me."

Two blok creatures?

"Yes.Two blok creatures who were chasing me.I managed to lose them on a split in the path but they figured it out that I went left instead of right."

Yes.Those two arent the smartest of Xana's monster's.

'You mean there are more then those two monster's out there?"

Yes.And some other one's are not as dumb as the bloks.You'll have to be careful.

"Right.Anyway,you never told me your name since i told you mine."

It's Aletia She says smiling.

"Aletia.That's a nice name."

Thank you.But we should concentrate on getting you out however.The longer your there,the more suspicous Xana will get.And he will think your a threat.

"Hmm.OK.You work on getting me out while I go explore."

No.You shouldnt leave the tower.

"What?Oh come on.There must be more tower's out there i can hide in.I couldnt be in danger.And there must be more places to go to then this forest."

There is.But to go to another sector,you'll have to go to a passage tower somewhere in the forest.

"So,there is more places then this" Alex says Excitedly.

Yes.But you must be careful.Alex?Alex?Are you there?Hello.Damn it.He left.

On Lyoko

Alex cut off contact with Aletia and left the tower.He starts looking around for another tower and see's one far away from his postion which is northwest.

That must be the passage tower Aletia spoke off.I'll be able to explore in no time he says excited.He then starts running on the path but runs into some unexpected company.Mainly some bloks.The bloks notice and begin firing at him causing him to retreat back to the tower which is also guarded by a krabe.He stops and see's the krabe guarding the tower.

Damn it.Xana must of noticed me when i left and made sure i couldnt bet back in He says angry.He then begins searching around frequently for another path and see's one to the right.There we go.Another path he chirps happily.He then starts running and turns right and dodges a few laser's from the krabe who then begins chasing him.When Alex jump's a gap between the platform he was on and the platform across,the krabe tries too but falls and explodes.Alex looks back and taunts it.You fell.HA!He finishes as he points.But unfortunantly,another krabe appears behind him and begins firing which hit alex in the back.

Ouch he says as he get's back up and turns towards the krabe.He looks up at it and it looks at him.Then fires a laser which Alex dodges this time.You missed he said while taunting this krabe too.But it didnt like being taunted and so picked him up with it's sythe like leg and threw him across the platform,landing against the tower with his back.The Krabe begins firing a laser but it suddenly explodes.And right after,a purple cat appears on a board of some sort with Aletia behind him.

**Author's notes:This story sucks i know.But please review and i'll try making it better hopefully.**


End file.
